A StarKid Story: It All Is Different
by Im-just-peachy
Summary: Our favorite gang is completely different! What would the StaKids be like if they weren't the StarKids? Much better than it's summary! I promise!
1. Chapter 1: Where The Story Begins

"AND IT MAKES ME WANNA TAKE A BACK ROAD. MAKES ME WANNA TAKE THE LONG WAY HOME..." she turned the radio way down as she passed by the famous Wrigley Field, taking a right at the next street, the driver found herself outside a small brick apartment building. After a few moments of searching, the brunette found a parking spot a few spaces away from the front of the building. She checked the address one last time; yep, this is is.

The girl unbuckled herself just as she heard a violent buzzing from the passenger seat; pushing a few buttons she read the short message:

[From: Daddy

I love you, sweetie. Be safe.

P.S. Clark says to kick ass.]

She smiled, pocketed the phone, and wiped her small hands on her dark wash jeans. Stepping out of the car, the young woman raised her bright blue sunglasses to rest on top of her head. She opened up the trunk and pulled out two huge cardboard boxes, stacked one on top of the other, they seemed to drown the 5 ft tall girl. With no sense of sight she stumbled towards the small porch of her new home.

One stair.

Two stairs.

Three sta- CRASH!

"Shit!" she cursed quietly. She managed to stay stable on her feet, but the boxes and their contents now cluttered the porch and its steps.

"God! I am so sorry! Here, let me help you!" bending over, the man who wore a flannel shirt that lay casually unbuttoned over a white wife beater, began picking up the various spilled articles; three picture frames, a unicorn pillowpet, a scrapbook...

After placing the runaway object back in their containment unit, the 5'11" the man looked over at the small stranger he bumped into. His gaze was met with the big, bright, chocolate eyes of a petite girl. He noticed how her white v-neck tee hung loose over her small frame. He noticed the hem of her skinny jeans had been rolled up a bit to avoid stumbling and a pair of pure white vans covered the tiny girl's tiny feet. He noticed how her soft brown hair fell softly over her shoulder. Then he noticed that he had been staring.

He cleared his throat and apologized once more.

"It's my fault, really, I should have made sure I could see over the boxes…" she blushed and thanked him for his help.

"So... You're a dancer, huh?" Trying to make conversation, he shot her a bright smile and placed a well-worn pair of ballet slippers in one of the boxes.

"Yea, that's why I moved here actually... I'm Lola, by the way. Lola Lane." the stranger raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth began to twitch with a smile, "my dad is a huge fan of superman, Lola was the closest my mom let him get to Lois" she answered his unasked question with a straight face and a pointed look.

The man laughed; it was a loud, genuine laugh. "James Dasher." he said, shifting one of her boxes in his arms in order to shake hands with this new neighbor, "need help moving in?"


	2. Chapter 2:What A Bitch

"Oh, no! I couldn't ask you to-"

"No really, I insist!" Lola gave him a smile and nodded her head in thanks. The new friends then entered to clean but quaint apartment building. With no elevator, the pair climbed up to the second floor to the scarcely furnished 2B.

"2B, nice! My friend Jason and I are in 2D. We actually having a bunch of people over tonight for the Hawk's game, they all live in the building, you should come and meet everyone!" his tone hopeful.

"You sure?" she asked, a little disbelieving, she just met him, why is he being so nice to her?

The two found themselves back at Lola's car.

"Why don't you give me some of the heavier stuff?" James asked his small friend.

"Okay... If you are sure." handing him another brown box, identical to the others. James grunted under its weight, looking at her she answered with a shrug, "books."

Lola and James babbled for hours discovering each other's occupations (Ballerina and Chicago fireman respectively), hobbies (both of whom enjoyed reading, camping, watching movies, being with friends and family), and everything in between.

By the time their conversations came to a comfortable silence, not only has all the boxes been brought up from the car, but most had been unloaded as well. Dasher pulled the last book out of the loaded box he had transported hours earlier, and placed Pride and Prejudice alongside all seven Harry Potter books, Little Women, Anne of Green Gables, The Hunger Games trilogy, Lord of the Rings, a couple volumes of Charles Dickens, and a great deal more of Jane Austen Classics.

It's funny how close he felt to this stranger having only known her for about 4 hours. He could already take a sure bet on her favorite books based on the wear patterns along their spines, he could tell you her brother's name based on the old letters he saw that were from Clark while he was away at camp throughout their childhood. He could guess that she had a rocky relationship with her mother by the way her cheery voice grew more somber and she slyly navigated the discussion away from family.

James wasn't the only one feeling this way, Lola found herself thanking her lucky stars for finding such a great friend, in virtually no time at all. She learned his favorite books were Catcher and the Rye, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings, based on his reaction of finding these among her collection. She knew he had a younger brother who was 15 and sister who was 16, she knew he broke his collarbone twice in high school; once while playing baseball and once while sledding.

It was about 2 in the afternoon by the time James decided he should go home to shower, since he was at the firehouse all yesterday. He did, however, promise to pick Lola up at 3:30 because both needed to go grocery shopping, her merely because she had absolutely nothing, and him for some snacks for the get-together that night. After thanking him once again for his help, Lola shut the door behind him and turned to look at her mess of an apartment. The smile she had been wearing slid from her face as the door clicked back into its closed position. Letting out a long sigh, she turned and walked down the short hallway and into the nearly bare bedroom. With only a closet, a queen sized bed, and an armoire, Lola had a lot of unpacking to do before this new place would become home.

James whistled a cheery tune as he unlocked his own front door, using his foot to close it once again behind him; he entered his apartment only to find Jason sitting at their kitchen table in a position that told James that he had been waiting for him.

"So what's her name?" With a good-hearted smirk, Jason asked the slightly confused roomie.

James eyed his best friend, noticing his thin sandy brown hair was relatively kempt, and the mail, which he had forgotten to bring in due to his encounter with their tiny new neighbor, James reasoned that Jason had saw him helping Lola move in after he eventually woke up from his long hibernation.

"So who is that girl you were making googley eyes at all morning!" Jason's gray-blue eyes stared at James until he gave in.

"Lola." He answered simply, deciding to ignore his last comment.

"Lola?"

"Yes, her name is Lola Lane, she moved into 2B." James was now filling up a tall glass of water, but turned when he heard the hysterical laughter coming from his friend, who was on the ground clutching his panda hat to his chest.

"Lola Lane? Like Lois Lane?" Jason continued rocking back and forth on the ground. Being a huge comic book nerd, it made sense for him to find it this funny.

Eventually Jason returned to his seat at the table, and after a few small chuckles he returned to his normal state, inquiring if this new girl would be making an appearance in their apartment that night, and getting a positive response, Jason let the subject drop and the boys continued about their Saturday as usual.

Lola spread the lime green quilt on top of the pale purple sheets, and after smoothening the corners, decided that she had done enough for now. Checking her phone, after realizing that no clocks were even plugged in let alone set to the correct time, she decided she better freshen up before James showed up to go grocery shopping; not because she found him extremely attractive or because she felt an instant connection to him, or anything like that. Pfft… Don't be ridiculous! That is so not- Anyway, after brushing her dark locks, and straightening her slightly askew clothing, Lola heard a knock on her front door, assuming correctly that it was Dasher, she didn't bother checking through her peep-hole. Grabbing her small, brown, over-the -shoulder bag, the pair set out to the local market located a few blocks over.

Escaping from the windy Chicago day, Lola and James entered the small market through automatic sliding doors. After wandering the aisles together, laughing and making fun of the various cheesy advertisements, Lola separate to grab a sack of flour from the next aisle over.

"James! I am so glad to see you! Listen I have been thinking about what happend three months ago... And I made a mistake-"A tall ginger woman with long legs and stilettos walked towards him.

"Dash! You will never believe what the slogan for this- Oh gosh! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" looking appalled by how inconsiderate she just was, Lola apologized to the red-head and James.

"Who the hell are you!" the stranger inquired the smaller adult, but before anyone could retort she turned to the blue eyed man, "wow, James, I didn't think you went for the easy ones..."

Shooting Lola daggers, she flipped her crimson hair over her shoulder and placed a professionally manicured hand on James upper arm. It only rested there for a second before he pushed it away.

James nudged a very stunned Lola back a few steps before he took a step forward defensively, and in a low voice said, "You better watch what you say about my friends, Vivian."

A brief moment of fear flitted through the woman's eyes, but defiance took up a temporary residency.

"Just friends? I figured you wouldn't be able to get over me. Besides," she leaned until her lips were next to his ear and whispered in what could be assumed as a sultry fashion, "you could do much better."

With a final smirk, Vivian turned and left the store, leaving a fuming Dasher and astonished Lola in her wake. After a few moments of utter silence, James heard Lola pipe up from behind him, "what a bitch..." with a half smile, he turned around to face her still shocked expression. It's safe to say that both of them were caught completely off guard by that whole fiasco!

After Dasher apologized and Lola expressed her understanding, the pair made their final purchases and enjoyed the walk back home; laughing about their shopping event, and occasionally dropping a bag or two, as both had bought much more than necessary.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Gang

Later that night, Lola found herself outside apartment 2D, she could hear laughter and good natured teasing coming from the other side of the door, and if she wasn't lying to herself, she would admit she was a bit nervous. But the new girl raised her fist and knocked four times, before releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Lola looked down at the plate of homemade cookies she had brought. She heard more muffled shouts of "Door!" and some shuffling before the barrier was unlocked and Lola found herself staring at an unfamiliar face. This man had dark shaggy hair and kind brown eyes, at a lanky 6 feet tall he, like Dasher, towered over her.

Looking down at the new neighbor the boy turned back into the apartment with a wide grin on his face, "Hey, Dasher, you were right! This girl is gorgeous! Ooo! And she brought me cookies!" the tall door master plucked the goodies away from the blushing Lola and stared at them longingly as he held the door open for her to enter.

"Jack! Don't be so rude to her!" a woman with hazel eyes, dangly earrings, and a scarf in her hair came up from behind, who Lola assumed was Jack.

"Sorry about him, you must be Lola! I'm Jade Ashwood, and that weirdo was Ryder, well, Jack Ryder..."

Stepping into the crowded room, the small brunette found herself to be the center of attention. Dasher stood in the kitchen with his blue jeans and his bare feet, across the breakfast bar from him were two other brunette women, both looking to be the same age as Lola and Jade. Both wore friendly smiles and chorused 'hello' when she entered the room. Finally, the one with the bright blue eyes and short hair stepped forward, and greeted the small girl with a hug, a little unconventional, but a classic Jenna-Leigh Birde move.

"Oh!" An inflatable beach ball had flown in, out of nowhere, and had hit Lola on the head.

"Sorry, I think he was aiming for Jenna!" a broad shouldered, man strode up to the two conversing girls, apologizing to the smaller and laughing at the expression on Jenna's face. He had honey brown hair and a lopsided grin. Behind him Jack was doubled over laughing uncontrollably, and was spluttering what they think was an apology. Before Lola knew it, Jenna had leaped across the room and tackled a laughing Jack to the ground, and was playfully slapping his face repeatedly.

Lola laughed at the friends antics and then turned to find someone to talk to. Walking towards the kitchen where everyone seemed to be conversing, Lola was introduced to Jason Moore, James' roommate, along with Marlene Stoop and Brandon Holt, and Desmond Sweeney, the man who apologized for Jacks terrible aim.

"Lola, is your last name really Lane?" Jason asked, an unmanly giggle escaping his lips at the memory of this morning.

Lola rolled her eyes and responded with a yes, which caused Brandon, the other superhero nerd, to collapse into laughter. The others let out a chuckle, or merely smiled. Whether this was due to her name, or Brandon's reaction, she didn't know.

"So, tell us about yourself?" Jade continued the conversation, letting the group get to know her.

"Well, I am from the small town of Royal Oak, Michigan, and I graduated University of Michigan with a Bachelor in Classical Ballet. And right after I graduated I auditioned for Joffrey Ballet Company in Chicago, and due to sheer luck, I made it in, and here I am!" she explained, smiling as she thought of the circumstance that lead her to this city.

"I am sure it wasn't luck!" Dasher commented from the back, "I am sure you are brilliant!"

Jenna nodded in agreement and said, "Yea, You have to invite us to your first performance!"

The all the boys, minus James and Brandon, groaned simultaneously. When Dasher and Brandon let out an enthusiastic "Yea!" The males gave them strange looks. Brandon defended their response with, "I wanna see hot girls in tights and tiny outfits!" Marlene glared at him before he gave her a sheepish smile, a kiss on the cheek and a soft-spoken apology.

The gang spent their night cheering on their favorite NHL team, getting to know their newest best friend, and laughing the night away. By the time midnight came around Lola was saying her good-byes and promised Marlene and Jenna to go shopping with her the following morning. Discovering that Jade lived in 2C, the apartment between James and her own, the two women walked down the hall together. When they reached 2C, Jade let out a loud gasp, bending down to pick up a thick brown envelope, she tore of one side. Before she poured out the contents, Jade answered Lola's unasked question.

"I am an author, and this is from the publisher that I really want to publish my book!" She told her, her voice trembling in anticipation.

Dumping the manifold of papers into her shaking hands, Jade let out a squeak of joy; she turned and with happy tears in her eyes she hugged Lola, who congratulated her. With the promise of talking tomorrow, the two each went to their own respective homes.

Lola fell asleep with a soft smile on her face knowing that she had made great friends and was finally living out her dream.


	4. Chapter 4: The Epic Battle

The next morning Lola awoke shivering and curled in a ball on her side. Wrapping the blankets closer around her petite frame, she poked her head up and turned bleary brown eyes across the room to the large window that she must have forgotten to close before tumbling into bed, a habit she has had since childhood. Letting out a sleepy sigh, the young woman mentally braced herself before rolling out of her bubble of comfort and slid her bare feet into a fluffy pair of rainbow slippers. Grabbing a throw blanket from a cardboard box near her bedroom door, she shuffled out into her kitchen.

She had barely pulled out the cereal before there was a series of knocks on her door. Lola's eyes widened, she straightened out her baggy sweatshirt and pulled down her shorts wear they had ridden up a bit, and wiped the area around her mouth just in case she had drooled a bit while in slumber.

Rising to her tiptoes, she peeked through her little spy lens, and opened the door to Marlene and Jenna-Leigh. Marlene wore a black leather jacket with a thin teal blue scarf wrapped loosely around her slender neck, her dark curls were barely contained in a misshapen bun, but her grin was bright an genuine as she asked Lola to breakfast with the pair.

Allowing the two girls in, and apologizing for the appearance of her apartment as well as herself, Lola dashed off the her room to get ready. Thankful that she had showered before bed the night before, Lola brushed her teeth and pulled on her favorite black leggings, a gray 'Hogwarts' fitted tee, and a worn out pair of black converse, leaving her hair down in their natural waves she line her eyes with the pencil and threw on some black mascara. Nodding, she deemed herself presentable and grabbed her favorite little brown bag and a light jacket, before following her two new friends out the door.

The trio chatted amiably while crossing various streets and walking along cement sidewalks. The April air was perfectly warm except for the occasional breeze that would cause them to shiver. After about 5 blocks the girls reached a small corner restaurant with faded red awnings and a battered wooden sign that read 'Augies'. Escaping from the wind, the girls walked into the near empty restaurant when a man of about 67 years old came out of a back room. His name, Lola discovered later, was Carl.

Carl must know them well because he greeted Marlene and Jenna by name, before stopping at Lola.

"Why Hello there! And who might you be?" with a smile and bright eyes he extended a shaky hand to the new girl. Introducing herself, he asked if she had just moved here. Giving a positive response, he welcomed her.

Carl lead the three to a corner booth that was large enough to fit about 10 people if they squeezed. A bit confused on why he would seat three people at such a large table, Lola slide farther down the leathery cushion. She reached across the table and grabbed a thick menu. After deciding on her order, Lola returned the menu to the center of the table. While waiting for her two companions to find what they want, Lola traced the edges of the odd shaped table with her hands, but stopped abruptly when the smooth wood turned rough, slightly to her right. Ducking her head a bit she read what was carved in to the dark table; DC, JR, JLB, JM, DS, JA, BH, MS, JD and underneath the various initials was a short word phrase, the carving was sloppy but Lola eventually deciphered the words to be 'The Super-Friends!'

The three girls ordered their meals and sat back to talk about where they would start their shopping spree. When a loud call of "Well look who it is!" resounded from the other end of the room.

The three girls' heads turned at the familiar voice, through the doorway they made out the faces of Dasher, Jack, Brandon, and a man with dark unruly curls and green eyes.

Marlene and Jenna let out identical squeals of "Demitri!", their eyes aglow and their arms open for a hug. The man had a huge bright smile on his own handsome face and pulled both the girls in a strong embrace. While the three friends were having their own reunion, Jack Ryder had sidled up to Lola's side in the booth, peering over her shoulder to where she had been studying the inscription on the edge of the table. He let out a low chuckle, breaking her attention from the stranger and her new friends.

She looked over at the crooked-jawed man next to her then down to where he was pointing and as he ran his thumb over each pair of letters he explained; DC, Demitri Cross. JR, Jack Ryder. JLB, Jenna-Leigh Birde. JM, Jason Moore. DS, Desmond Sweeney. JA, Jade Ashwood. BH, Brandon Holt. MS, Marlene Stoop. JD, James Dasher.

She smiled at him, and looked up when the shadows of her friends fell across the two in the booth.

"Demitri, this is Lola. Lola, Demitri!" Dasher introduced the curly haired stranger.

" Hi, Lola, it's nice to meet you. They boys told me all about you on the ride here!" his musical voice hinted at amusement. James slide into the booth on Lola's right, while Demitri pulled up a chair and the girls plus Brandon sat on the other side of Jack. Carl had come around again, receiving a hug from Demitri and taking the late-arrival's orders.

It seemed to Lola that these people were in no way a group of friends. They were so much more than that. These people were a family to each other.

The group ate their breakfasts and there never was a moment of silence; each stealing food off of each other's plates, teasing, laughing, and at one point, mooing all were heard by surrounding diners.

Lola leaned back, letting her head fall onto James' shoulder, while resting her left hand comfortably on her stomach, " I am SO full.." she moaned.

The group chorused in agreement. They all rolled their way out of the booth (or out of the chair, in Demitri's case) and stumbled out of "Augies", into the April air.

"What are we doing tonight?" Jenna asked aloud as the group walked down the street together, going in no particular direction.

"Let's go laser tagging." Lola suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone was in favor; "I knew I liked her!" Demitri stopped walking and said aloud to the group. They all smiled and James threw an arm around Lola playfully. Eventually the girls separated and took a right heading towards forever 21.

"Where is Jade?" Lola asked her friends while she held the glass door open.

"She was making a bunch of calls about her book, she looked really busy" Jenna explained.

Accepting the answer, the girls browsed the large store, their arms brimming with potential selections. After having their own mini-fashion show in the dressing room, the girls finished their spree and made their final purchases.

It was nearing 6 o'clock when the girls stumbled into Lola's apartment, the three of them rosy-cheeked and breathless from laughter. Throwing their manifold of bags down on the floor, the girls collapsed on the couched.

Lola got up and went into the kitchen, preheating her oven and taking a frozen pizza out of her nearly bare freezer.

The girls spent the next two hours chatting some more; this time it was Lola's turn to learn about her friends. She learned that Marlene was a third grade teacher at the local elementary school, she had a brother who was a year younger then her, and she had a knack for standup comedy. Jenna, turns out, was a veterinarian, not surprising with her compassionate nature; she was an only child from NYC.

She also got some dirt on her other new friends, such as the fact that Jack still slept with a teddy bear, Demitri and Jade dated for a year when they first met, and when Demitri moved to California for work, they broke up, claiming that they couldn't have a long-term relationship, and they still love each other, Jason is terrified-beyond-belief of spiders, and she also learned that James Dasher has never been in love.

At seven, Marlene and Jenna-Leigh left to go get dressed for their laser-tag battle. Lola walked back into her bedroom, keeping her leggings on, she pulled out a plain black, long-sleeved t-shirt, she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, and smeared some of her brother's old football face paint on under her eyes. Taking the money needed for the game and slipping it into her shoe, Lola was ready to go. At 7:30 Lola, Jenna, Marlene, Jade, Jason, James, Desmond, and Brandon all arrived at Jack's apartment (1D), where Demitri also stayed on his frequent returns to Chicago.

Everyone was wearing black; black t-shirts, black basketball shorts, Jack even donned a black superhero mask. The gang all went down to the streets, now dimming with the setting sun, and hailed over two cabs to drive them. Once they arrived the group of friends chose two captains, unanimously voted as Lola and Dasher. The Red Team (Lola's team) was made up of Desmond, Brandon, Jenna, and Demitri, while for the Green Team, Dasher chose; Jade, Jack, Marlene, and Jason. After giving their codenames to the man, who was surprisingly about their age, the two teams entered the darkened room, where they donned their blinking vests and laser guns. Each held a stone cold gaze.

The group of soldiers gathered in front of the large door that would open to the arena. Before the doors opened the two captains turned to each other.

With playful glares the two sized each other up, Dasher stuck out his hand for her to shake, with a "May the best man win…"

The small girl studied it for a second, making eye contact with the man she now saw as her best friend, she smirked, spit into her own tiny hand, and before he could pull away she shook his.

"Don't worry… I will."

James Dasher scrunched his face up a bit, disappointed in himself for not seeing that one coming, the group of friends behind them laughed at the interaction.

It was then that the great door, painted to look like heavy metal, slide open and the two teams rushed into the arena, everyone scattering in the ten seconds before they would open fire.

With a loud and low buzzer, the Red Team, and the Green Team were engaged in a battle of epic proportions. As agreed upon while the teams were originally being formed, each person was allowed five lives, after that they would exit the arena. Last player standing would win for their team.

They were ten minutes into the game when Jade was the first one out. Being hit by Lola three times, and Brandon once, she was a goner when 'The Hobbit' delivered the final shot.

Jenna was knocked out next when Marlene sniped her out from one of the towers.

With an act of heroism, Brandon was the first to fall from the Red team. In an effort to save an enemy (his girlfriend), Marlene from being out of the game, he jumped in front of a laser shot by fellow Red Team-er, Desmond Sweeney. His sacrifice was made in vain, however, because less than a minute later Lola popped out from behind a wall and shot her right in the chest, casting 'Farts' out of the game.

Dasher took up a position in one of the towers and was in pretty good shape, being hit only once by Demitri with a carefully shot beam reflected off a mirror.

James Dasher then saw a flashing Red light through the floor of his base. Peering through the grate, he could make out the strong features of Desmond. Without a moment of hesitation, he let off three repeating _pew_s, casting 'Irishman' out of the game.

Turning on his heel, he walked briskly down the ramp, returning to the ground floor. Taking a few turns to the left he saw Jason let out a frustrated "Fuuuuuuck" and Lola dart around a wall, a triumphant smile in place. Passing by his roommate, Jason gave James an incredulous look, "How can someone so little take out so many people!" He asked him bewildered. James patted him on the back, and gave him a grim smile; he was the last man on the Green Team.

As soon as Jason had exited through the door they all had entered from 39 minutes earlier, a declining trim resonated from Dashers gear, jumping behind the nearest barrier, he looked at the screen on his own laser-gun: 'The Hobbit' hearing more _pew-pew_s, Dasher searched for the laser's origin, tracing it back to behind a thick pole, James dashed across an area of open land, sliding behind a tall barricade, shooting once through a small opening in the wall, he nailed Demitri right in the shoulder.

The teams were even once more.

The final showdown was beginning.

Holding his gun ready, James Dasher crept along the various walls, his sapphire eyes constantly scanning for the tiny competitor. He ascended a ramp leading up to a different tower, first looking in the mirrors to check for any dangers that might be around the corner. Reaching the top he heard a _clank_ as if someone had accidentally knocked a gun into a wall. Jumping out from around the corner, gun pointed and finger on the trigger, James was surprised to find no one there. Then he heard a giggle, and the lights of his vest began flashing, indicating he had been hit. Laughing at the name appearing on his screen, James looked around confused as to where she was. Then he spotted the petite enemy standing directly below him. Eye eyes aglow with merriment, her legs a shoulders width apart, ready for action.

Shooting off a few beams towards 'Unicorn Princess', he missed.

"Come on, Dash! I thought you could do better than this!" She challenged him. She shot twice more, grazing his shoulder both times, registering as two more hits. He only had one life left.

"Oh, Don't worry, Lo. I am just warming up." Shooting once again towards his friend; hitting her in the back when she had turned on her sneaker-clad heel and began to flee. He sprinted down the ramp, trying not to lose sight of her tiny frame.

He heard her feet pitter-patter against the rubbery floors. He was following her footsteps when he heard a dull thud, followed by a hissed "Ow!" Lowering his gun, he raced around the corner when he saw Lola, bent over; one hand on her knee, the other holding her temple. He hurried over to his friend concerned, "Are you okay?"

He crouched down onto his knees in order to look her in the eyes, peeling her hand away from the left side of her face, he saw nasty looking cut, dark red blood starting to drip down close to her hairline.

Grabbing both her hands he straightened the both of them up, still looking concerned at her wound. Keeping a hold on to her right hand, he led them towards the exit. She stopped right before they could leave, tugging on his hand so he was forced to face her. With a weaker version of the determined smirk she wore into the arena, Lola raised her laser gun once more, shooting Dasher right in the chest. Smiling she said a simple, "I win." Dasher rolled his eyes, then gently guided her out the door and into the brightly lit lobby.

Everyone soon crowded around the pair, asking who won, then asking what happened. Demitri jokingly suggested that James had hit her after she won, "He has always been a sore loser, you know!"

After Lola and Jade scampered off to the bathroom so wash the drying blood on Lola's temple. They applied a bandage and the group of friends walked out into the fresh Chicago air. Deciding to go once again to their favorite hang-out, the gang caught Carl just as he was about to lock up the front door. Letting in his favorite customers, the friends took their seats at the large, engraved booth. Ordering a round of milkshakes, Lola and Dasher recounted the entirety of the final battle. AS they finished the story, Dasher spoke up, a bit louder then the tone he had been talking in before.

"Hey Jack, pass me that pen!" Jack tossed an old pen that was lying on the table over the Dasher who was sat in the booth between Lola and Brandon., "I think we can all agree that Lola has proved herself worthy?" He looked around at the faces of the people he cared most about. His blue gaze resting on the tiny brunette on his right, silently asking what was going on. Ignoring the unasked question, James Dasher bent his head and scratched two letters into the wood table. Removing his hand and placing the pen down once more, Lola looked down at the modified inscription that now read:

DC, JR, JLB, JM, DS, JA, BH, MS, JD + LL

The Super-Friends!


	5. Chapter 5: Tell me about your mom?

Whistling a tune that could rival a bird's, James Dasher rounded the corner. Walking two doors further he turned up the walkway to the front door of his apartment complex. Stopping short, he saw his newest best friend, sitting on the top step of the front porch; she held her head in one hand, and the phone in the other. It appears she was only just returning home too, because she wore pink tights and short flowy black skirt over a black leotard. Her hair was up in a tight neat bun, and she had tiny white pieces of medical tape holding together the small gash to the left of her eye. Next to her sat a large bright purple gym bag, which he assumed was containing her shoes, towel, water, snacks and whatever else dancers needed.

Her distressed voice brought him back to the present, "No, I am happy, mom, isn't that what parents what for their children?... No, mo-... The director said that I have a lot of potential for the lead!... Mom, please..." her small voice cracked, and her chocolaty eyes brimmed with tears. He heard the stern mumbling from the other end of the phone.

Lola sniffed, still not noticing the man standing by the gate, "Kay... Love you too.." she said sadly. Pulling the small device away from her ear she ended the call, wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in the crook of her elbows.

Not exactly sure of what to do, Dasher approached the distraught girl quietly, but loud enough for her to know he was there. After taking a seat beside her on the wooden steps, she looked up but avoided looking at him, quickly wiping beneath her eyes in a futile attempt to hide evidence of her tears, she released a shaky breath and tore her gaze away from the building across the street to finally look at her friend.

His eyes were soft, it hurt him to see her so upset; "come here" he said tenderly.

Pulling her into his strong arms she grabbed a hold on the soft fabric of his shirt. The pair sat like that for, what felt to them like hours, in reality it was only about 8 minutes. Dasher lifted his chin from where it had gently rested on top of her head, when she slowly detangled herself from his embrace, catching a whiff of her coconut shampoo, he looked down concerned at the smaller girl sitting to his left. He stood up, not caring that his shirt was wrinkled from where it had been grasped by Lola. He picked up the purple bag, slung it over his shoulder and helped the tiny brunette to her feet.

Walking up to her apartment, she unlocked the door and let him follow her in. Then it was her turn to follow him into the kitchen where he set out making her a cup of tea.

While the water boiled Lola deconstructed the perfected bun, and wiped furiously at her red rimmed eyes, trying to get rid of the smeared mascara that streaked her cheeks. The kettle began to whistle, the young woman got off her perch and came around to stand next to her comforting companion. James watched as she carefully scooped out two large spoonfuls of white sugar and mixed it in slowly with the dark hot liquid.

The pair sat themselves down on her large comfy couch. The puffy cushions made the already petite Lola look five times smaller.

As she Took a sip from the steaming heart-shaped mug, James asked what he had been wondering since he first met her, "Tell me about your mom?" He prodded gently.

She sighed, concentrating on the sweet liquid before her, than she told him the full story. More than she has ever told anyone. Sure, she has told her best friends back home the generalized short version, but never before was the history of it told.

When she was 4 years old, her mother signed her up for a ballet class, not for any particular reason, just for fun she supposes. Her mother didn't expect Lola to beg for more classes, year after year. Mrs. Lane, a high class Michigan lawyer, began to worry about how invested she was becoming in dance. So when Lola was 16 turning 17, she pulled her out of all her dance classes, believing it was time for Lola to 'grow up' and think seriously about her future. Lola's life began to crumble. Her A average dropped, her relationships with her friends deconstructed, she was miserable.

Her confident, her best friend, and her rock was her grandfather, her Papa. Only he knew she wanted nothing more than to dance for the rest of her life. It was during this horrible year of her life that Papa fell ill. In the week of his death he told her not to give up on her dream, no matter what her mother said. Talking to his son, Lola's father, the very same night he passed, he voiced his dying wish, which was for his only granddaughter to continue with her dance career. The week after his death, her parents had the worst fight of their 27 years together. She could still remember the screaming, the plate her mother threw smashing against the wall, and her fathers strong voice that remained calm throughout the whole ordeal.

Lola, to this day, doesn't know what her father said, but he got her back into her ballet classes. Her mom always wanted her to get a well paying job, to become a doctor or a lawyer like herself. When Lola graduated from the University of Michigan, her mother didn't come to the ceremony. She didn't believe ballet was a real career. She was furious when Lola got in to Joffrey, and was against the move to Chicago. And she knew her mom cared, but she just wasn't accepting. And if it weren't for her brother, who stood up to their mom on more than one occasion, when she was being particularly vicious, and her father for being so supportive, Lola might have been force into a miserable life.

Lola opened her mouth, as if to say more, but she shut it once again, changing her mind.

By that time she finished her story, the tea was drained. Giving her a sympathetic look, James decided it was only fair to open up to her. "My dad left us 7 years ago. I was 18." Lola grabbed his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The pair sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was one of those silences you share when words purely aren't needed to communicate, and the silent understanding was more comforting than any words.

Outside the window there was a clap of thunder that ended the moment; hauling their suddenly exhausted bodies off the couch, and to the front door. Before Dasher turned to leave for the night, Lola reached up on her toes and wrapped her slender arms around his neck, he wrapped his own around her waist in a tight hug, with her head in the crook of his neck she shifted so her lips were closer to his ear as she whispered a soft "Thank you, Dash" before the two pulled apart and he left for the night.

Lola took a long hot shower that night, lathering her hair with coconut shampoo until you could see nothing but white bubbles, an scrubbing her skin with the vanilla body was until her skin was tinged pink. Slipping on a too-big long sleeved t-shirt, Lola padded barefoot to her many stacks of books, shuffling the stacks around she pulled out her Lord of the Rings book, and then scampered off into bed. She read for about an hour and a half before she decided she should try to sleep, but she lay awake under the cozy covers. Her first day with Joffrey had gone by with mixed emotions. This wasn't the time of year that new dancers were brought on, so she was the only newbie. While stretching Lola discovered that the other dancers did not take well to her having special admittance in April. Immediately she was ostracized from the entirety of the company, she did manage to make one good friend that day, he had shiny golden brown hair, white straight teeth, and a medium but strong build, named Geoff Blimp. They began work on their new show, a performance of Beauty of the Beast. That afternoon the dancers began to learn the sequences for the auditions. Lola picked them up right away, glad to see that she wouldn't be that new girl _and_ the girl who couldn't keep up. The director had even pulled her aside afterwards and insisted she audition for Belle, he told her that she was good; maybe not the best, but he could see her potential for the lead.

Running through the steps once more in her head, Lola fell asleep dreaming of herself performing as the lead onstage and when the show ended a faceless man was there with flowers and kiss to offer his congratulations.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweatshirts and Siblings

The rest of that first week passed in a dull blur for Lola. Every day consisted of rigorous routines, lunch with Geoff, an on some days, James, Jade, Desmond, or Jack. She would than return to the studio, work more on her audition piece, get dinner, practice at the rec. center down the block on her own, get home around 9 or 10 at night, call her dad, brother, or friends back in Michigan, and shower. Some days she came home and was asleep the instant her head hit her pillow, others she would lay awake, fretting over the upcoming auditions, her relationship with her mother, and life in general. It seemed to her that some of the most meaningful, thought-provoking ideas came to her when they were least needed.

This Friday night was proving to be one of those times. Thankful that she had no company rehearsal the next day, Lola set aside the afternoon to practice in the recreation center, giving her the rare opportunity to sleep in. Rubbing tired eyes she glanced lazily at the glowing numbers on her bedside table 1:17 am. She groaned and flipped onto her back. Taking a moment to stare at the chipping paint on the ceiling, the girl rolled to the edge of the bed. Unwrapping her aching legs from the purple sheets that had been mummifying them, she walked over the sit in the frame of her open widow, and wrapped a red lion-covered blanket over her shoulders. The reflection of the lights outside shined brilliantly in her eyes, the cool breeze played gently in her tousled hair, and Lola took in a deep breath through her nose, letting the smell of the night rush through her small body.

Lola jolted awake the next morning by a girlish scream. She looked around frantically, unsure of where she was or what was happening. Realizing she must have drifted to sleep in her window, she looked down to the dusty alley below trying to find the source of the scream.

"Ahhh! Stop it!" Jason's voice cracked as he complained to the other two men. Jack's crooked jaw stuck out in a goofy grin as he through yet another tiny white dot at him as it hit him it sounded a short but loud POP. James stood behind jack, directly under Lola's fire escape.

Jack threw another dot at the man in the teal shirt; instead of the tiny firecracker exploding it merely fell to the dusty alley ground. Lola watched quietly and Jason bent over, picked it up, and through it back harder at Jack, this time it popped and Jack tended to the small red welt on his bare arm. As the boys continued their shenanigans, Lola hatched a plan.

Silently slipping of her perch, unnoticed, she crept back into her bedroom. She pulled on a white tee and some denim shorts and thanked the Lord it was a balmy 75 degrees. Brushing her teeth and hair, she grabbed a small colorful package out of the bottom of one of the few unpacked boxes she had left. She ran next door and banged on Jade Ashwood's door. A pajama clad Jade answered, her amber eyes laced with sleep. Without so much as a greeting, with a mischievous smirk and a glint in her eye Lola said "Wanna help me get the boys", then she help up the plastic and cardboard object. Water balloons.

Jenna, Jade, and Lola now congregated in the latter's kitchen, all of them working furiously to fill the neon balloons. They had stopped by Marlene's place, but when no one answered they assumed she spent the night at Brandon's, a normal occurrence, but they knew Brandon would side with his 'Bros', and thought it best not to disturb them.

Finally, when each of them had their own personal bucket, three mixing bowls filled with the tiny water bombs, the trio snuck out onto the fire escape, careful not to shake the metal platform, or announce their presence in any way. Lola was the one to instigate the one-way battle. Quietly shushing the other two, she gently dropped a neon orange balloon and as it spashed all over the unsuspecting James Dasher, the Jenna shouted FIRE!

The three girls began hurling them over the edge, pelting their targets with the loud colored weaponry. Lola laughed as Jade hit Jason in the face, his eyes wide in shock, water dampening his blue shirt. The battle was short lived and the girls only had two balloons left when they heard Jack call out from behind the garbage can (which was his shield from the attack) that they surrender. Returning into her apartment, Lola put her dish away, and climbed back out, beginning her descent to the alley, Jenna and Jade a bit further behind. Being the first to reach to ground, Lola was ambushed. Jack jumped her and held her arms pinned to her sides. Turning her to face north, she saw why; James held a hose, and Jason was crouched ready to release the flow of water. This was payback.

"No, wait!" Jade and Jenna now were rushing down the last set of steps, their arms out in protest.

"You can spray her she is in a white shirt!" Jenna tried to reason with the attackers

"What does it matter if she is wearing white?" Jason voiced the boys confusion.

Jade scoffed, shouldn't they know this? "_Because_, when they get wet the shirt becomes see through!"

The three boys looked at each other, gleeful smiles on each of their faces. James pulled the trigger and the shower soaked their smallest friend. They all laughed at her squeal and she squirmed out of Jacks grasp.

He ends of her hair dripping onto a, now see through and clinging tee, her light denim shorts heavy and laden with water, and the soles of her shoes were filled to the brim with the clear liquid. She glared playfully at the three boys and smacked Jack on the forearm. She crossed her slender arms in front of her chest, hiding the view of the simple white undergarment.

The three boys still roaring with laughter, spluttered out various jokes at her expense. Jade and Jenna tried in vain to hid their own small smiles.

Jack tried swallowing his amusement and attempted a serious face when he looked down at her and said "Nice bra, Lo" before he broke into a fit of giggles once more. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Goosebumps had begun forming on her smooth skin, and Lola shuttered; the hose's water had to be at least 20 degrees cooler than that from her sink.

Noticing, Dasher pulled off the royal blue hoodie he had on, because of his resourcefulness in using a recycled cardboard box as a shield during the water balloon attack, it remained relatively dry, as opposed to his basketball shorts, and legs.

She smiled at him and pulled it over her head, inhaling its scent; mowed grass, fresh rain, and a hint of aftershave he must wear from time to time. The sweatshirt was ill fitting to say the least. With his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and tall build, a large sweatshirt fits great. But for a 5 foot girl with a dancers physique: small boned, tiny waist, and slender arms, Lola could hardly be seen! The sleeves hung down an extra 5 inches from where her fingertips reached, and the hem of the sweatshirt made in halfway down her thighs. This sight only causes more uproarious laughter from her friends. Lola let out an exaggerated huff.

BEEP! BEEP! All heads swiveled to the alley's entrance. There a black car had pulled up; the mystery person set it to park and emerged from the driver's side door.

He looked to be about 30, with tan skin and thick dark hair. His eyes, so dark they looked black, crinkled in the corners when he smiled. He had long legs and arms which spread open when Lola gave an excited shout of "Clark!" a bright grin fixated on both siblings' faces. She ran over and gave him a hug, talking to him animatedly, but she was too far away for her friends to hear the words exchanged.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked flirtatiously, "Yea who is that guy?" Jack said gruffly, looking annoyed he stuck a glance at Jenna.

"Her brother" James answered. The friends just watched on as Lola grabbed his arm and was pulling the new man towards her friends, he hit the button on his keys locking the car behind him.

"Guys, this is my brother Clark. Clark these are my friends, that's..."

"You are James, right?" he guessed, offering Dasher a polite smile and a handshake.

"Uh… yea!" surprised to see he knew him.

Lola giggled at the look on Dasher's face then continued with the introductions, "and this is Jack, and Jason. Then there is Jade, and Jenna" Jenna blushed, she wasn't good around attractive men.

"Hey sis... Who's sweatshirt is that?" Clark seemingly just noticed the odd piece of her clothing.

"Oh! It's Dasher's…" she answered, distracted by Jade talking. But everyone looked to them as Jade's story ended.

Clarks tone turned more serious, "why does she have your sweatshirt on so early in the morning, James?" he asked, not maliciously but they could all tell he was implying something that wasn't true.

Dasher was at a complete loss for words, "No, no… it's not like that, she…" the tips of his ears tinged pink and his mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Clark! What are you doing?" Lola reprimanded her older brother, not sounding the least bit unsure or embarrassed, but the blush gracing her cheeks said otherwise, "I was cold so he gave it to me… Jeez, stop assuming everything!" She rolled her eyes at her brother's mumbled apology and turned to face Jenna who caught Lola's inconspicuous clue to change the subject.

After the group had begun talking once more, about something less awkward, Lola made eye contact with James, mouthing the word "Sorry" to him.

He nonverbally replied, he shrugged and gave her a half smile, "It's Okay, not your fault."

She exhaled and rolled her eyes playfully, "He is so protective."

James just smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Their friends conversation came to a close, forcing their own to end as well. Dismissing herself, and her brother, Lola showed her brother the way to her apartment. Lola quickly changed into, drier and more appropriate clothes then took her brother out for some frozen yogurt. Considering it was only 10 in the morning, no one was there, leaving the siblings in privacy to catch up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?" She asked, burying her French vanilla fro-yo in rainbow sprinkles.

"I wanted to surprise you! Besides, I wanted to make sure you were settling in okay, not living at the studio like you do sometimes" He explained with a laugh, "Your friends seem great, except Jack… I think I saw him glaring at me a few times…" He said thoughtfully.

"Oh, don't mind him. He just doesn't like the fact the Jenna finds you attractive." The pair laughed.

"So what's the deal with James?"

"What do you mean?" Lola licked her spoon, and squinted at her brother.

"Like, are you guys dating or something?"

"No! Of course not!" Lola objected, "I told you, he is my best friend here." She explained.

"Okay, okay," holding his hands up defensively, "But the way he looks at you…He is the one who helped you move in?" Dropping his original response, Clark changed the subject, opting for the discussion that wouldn't lead to an argument.

"Yep! And you will be meeting the rest of them tonight, Demitri flew back to California on Monday, but you can meet Desi, and Brian and Marlene." She nodded and took a bite of the sweet treat in front of her.

Upon returning home to her apartment, Lola changed into a pair of leggings, a sports bra and a baggy blue shirt to practice in. Unsure of what to do with her brother, and feeling bad about leaving him when he just go there, she did the only logical thing she could think of.

"Oh, hey Lo!" Jason answered the door of apartment 2D.

"I am going to rehearse at the rec. center, here is 20 bucks, hang out with my brother!" She pushed her brother into the apartment and left.

"I can't believe my little sister, gets me a babysitter! I'm a grown man!" Clark, not aware of Lola's plan beforehand, was outraged by her actions.

"Ooo! Get me one!" He told Jason, seeing the cold beer in his hand. Jason tossed his the beverage, Clark looked around a bit, "Where's James?"

Jason laughed and answered him. "At the rec. center!"


	7. Chapter 7: Were You Watching Me?

James Dasher looked up from the weights he was adding to the bench press, right when he saw a familiar tiny figure pass by the glass door of the weight room. He smiled, knowing exactly why she looked so focused and where she was headed.

James finished adjusting the bars weights and did a few more repetitions before curiosity overpower him. He got up and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his black tank. Grabbing his bag and his water bottle, he walked down the hall and took a left at the next turn.

He wasn't going to lie, to an outsider it would look really sketchy, but James had been wanting to see Lola dance since the moment he ran into her while going to get the mail and the ballet shoes fell out of her box. And with the 16 hours a day she spends dancing, she has got to be good!

Walking further down that hall he found the door labeled 'studio'. He could hear the music from outside the door. Lola could only rehearse when the music was blasting. Looking around he leaned against the white walls, observing the process from the outside. Her pink Pointe shoes were laced up around her ankles. He saw her hit the replay button on the speaker system remote, and the opening notes of "To Have A Home" came on.

Lola planted her feet and got into position,

James Dasher could honestly say that he never had truly watched ballet. He watched his younger sister, Hannah-Louise prance around on stage in a tutu when she was 4, if that counts for anything? He was amazed, he watched as his friend spun like a top, on the tips of her. He was in awe as she leaped in perfect grace across the floor, extending her slender legs high above her own head, her arms appeared so relaxed as they spread out or up, extending or retracting at various points in time; Teetering across the floor on vertical feet, her legs and back perfectly straight. Each motion was hit with precise time with the music, her body moved in tandem to each note, as if the music itself was embodied into a person.

When the song had reach the 3 minute and 20 second mark, James watched as she lifted her right leg and shifted her arms, as if to continue in fluidity, but she fell back down to a normal stance, confusion sketched into her previously placid face. She run her fingers along her scalp, through the hair that was pulled in to a messy and rushed bun on the top of her head, she growled in frustration, huffed and stalked over the her purple bag in the corner. Shutting off the music, she held the black device up to her ear and dasher watched her make a call, doing his best to read her lips: "where are you?" groaning once again, "Okay. Yea. Its fine, I will see you tomorrow...bye." hanging up she stared at the mirror, zoned out. Snapping herself out of it, she dialed another number, this time he heard his own phone ring.

"Hey, Lo"

"Are you busy right now?" she asked sounding distressed.

"Not at all, why"

"Well, I'm working on my audition piece and Geoff couldn't make it tonight" she began slowly, nervous he would shut her down before hearing her out, "and I know you don't have any dance history, but it will only take like 30 minutes, I promise!" she rushed the last part hoping he hadn't tuned her out already.

"Are you sure... I really don't think I could-"

"Yes, please James, pleaseeee! For me?" she begged him, he watched as she leaned forward onto the ballet bar attached to the mirror, putting her head in her free hand, waiting for him to decline the request.

"Alright fine..." he still was unsure.

"Really? Oh my gosh, thank you Dash! I will make it up to you, I promise!" a bright smile blooming on her face, Dasher smiled himself at how happy this made her, "How fast can you get to the rec. center?" she inquired.

James opened the glass doors and walked in, dropping his own bag on the ground and, speaking into the phone, replied "pretty fast". He winked at her, a startled expression gracing her beautiful face.

"Were you watching me?..." she asked accusingly.

"So, what do I have to do?" he avoided the question, she noticed but let it drop, deciding to save that discussion for a later date.

"First, I need to be sure you can lift me" she said, walking over to stand in front of him, taking his right hand and placing it on her waist, he followed her direction with his left. Holding her tiny body in his hand in a firm grip, as not to drop her, but without crushing her, Dasher hoisted the 96 lb girl up into the air, if he were to duck his head a smidgeon he could sit her down on his shoulders with ease. Which is exactly what he did, Lola gasped, caught off guard by the action, but giggled softly at her friends antics.

"Okay, okay, I get it! You're so strong Dasher, no wonder you get all the ladies.." she rolled her eyes, playfully acting although he was looking to fuel his ego, "Now put me down!" Setting the dancer back down on the ground, Lola turned and explained to him what he must do.

"Now as I am skipping, you will hear him sing the words "I climb to the top", and that is when you will lift me, as high as you can, without hurting yourself, and make it an arch shape going to the left, and walk a few steps with it… Think you can do that for me, Dash?" she requested, confident in her friends ability.

"Well, I can try!" he tried to sound as confident as she was.

Lola took a few strides to the right, getting into first position, looking into James' ocean eyes, she gave him a tiny smile, "Don't let me fall, Dash"

"Never."

Hitting the small hand-held remote, the Cinematic Orchestra filled the room.

Lola began a graceful skipping movement toward him, her face relaxed but there was a fire in her eyes.

_By the cracks of the skin…_

Dasher took in a deep breath holding the air captive in his lungs. His large, calloused hands wrapped around her waist, he lifted her up above his own head. Her arms were held out at her sides and her legs spread out, making it appear like she was flying through the air.

_I climbed to the top…_

Placing her gently back on the floor, slightly further the right.

_I climbed the tree to see the world_

Her willowy arms reached out, her leg slowly extended up next to her head, and as the last word was sung, James watched her spin effortlessly upon a single pointed right foot; her right arm was held out at a perfect right angle from her flawlessly aligned back. Her left arm was raised softly above her head, and her left leg was bent out behind her, so, while she spun, it made a ring. She stopped, and turned to look at her vastly under rehearsed friend, with a smile. James finally released that breath he had been holding, he knew how important this was to her.

"That was nearly perfect! Dasher! You did it! " she ran over, excitedly. She wrapped her arms around his firm torso in appreciation. Letting go quickly she returned to the right side of the floor.

"Let's try it again, try and exaggerate that arch a tiny, itty- bit more, kay Dasher?" he nodded and the music started up once more. Running through the steps perfectly once again, the pair set up for a third go, than a fourth, until the non-dancer, requested a break.

James sat against the mirrored wall, as Lola returned from the vending machine down the hall, she came bearing two green apples, a vitamin water and a granola bar. Taking one of the apples and the granola, Dasher thanked her and patted the ground beside him gesturing for her to take a seat. She slid her back against the mirror and dropped down the floor next to her companion. Dasher lifted his open water bottle to his lips, and Lola reached her own hand out and playfully lifted the bottom of the bottle, causing the contents to spill all over the front of her friend. Laughing, she didn't expect when he poured some water on the top of her own head. Dasher stood up, and without warning he hoisted Lola over his shoulder. Now both of them were laughing uncontrollably.

Dasher brought her down off his shoulder, but held on to her bridal style so she couldn't get free. He pretended to drop her and she screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to laugh so hard he snorted, which, of course, lead to merciless teasing from Lola. James bent down so Lola was about a foot off the ground, and then he really did drop her. Her jaw dropped in mock-outrage; he just smiled down at her. Eventually, after an unspoken staring contest between the two, Dasher held out his hand to help her, then held out the other that crossed the first, for double the strength. Lola had a different idea, with both their hands still clasped and their arms forming an arch, she let him help her to her feet. But then, Lola set her right foot onto his left thigh and swung her left leg around his back; situating herself perfectly in piggy-back ride form. James Dasher, confused as to what she was doing, just went with it. Holding her slender thighs in place around his middle, the two looked at each other in the mirror. Big smiles appeared on both their faces and they simultaneously exclaimed, "That was Awesome!"

The two friends ended their night of dancing at around 10 o'clock. They walked home in the cold April night, red cheeked and breathless. Lola walked with James to his door, in order to pick up her brother. Dasher used his own key to let them into the apartment, the conversing pair stopped short and fell silent at the sight before them.


	8. Chapter 8: Drunken Heroes

"What are you guys doing?" Lola asked. Dasher and the dancer had to bend over in order to see in.

The Dasher/Moore apartment was gone; replacing it was a blanket fort expanding across the entire floor plan. Not only that, but the boys had two guests. All 4 of them were dressed as superheroes, and all 4 of them were drunk. Alcoholic beverages of choice sat beside the heroes, while the 4 played cards and sang Adele's "Someone Like You" quite loudly.

"Hey, guysss! Hey, look! It's my seester!" Spiderman (Clark) shouted.

"Lola! Lola, Lola, Lola... Your brother, he is so cool, man. I love him!" Brandon, dressed as Superman, told her.

"I love you too, man" Clark crawled across their game of Go-Fish and the two men hugged.

"Guys, come and play with us!" The Green Lantern waved them over; Desmond was the man behind the mask.

Lola and James both looked at each other, their eyebrows raised, asking whether they should or not.

"Come on, Clark. We are going to go home now!" she called from the forts entrance.

"He is Spiderman!" Batman (Jason) hiccuped.

"Come on, Lo! We are just having some fun!" Clark whined.

"Sorry, but no. You are driving home tomorrow!"

"Dude, your sister is getting pissed..." Brandon tried to whisper to Spiderman.

"Dude, she looks hot when she is mad!... Lola! Loooooola! Why don't you come in here and have a drink with us?" Jason attempted a seductive smile, and patted the ground beside him.

"Alright, that's it! You guys are done! Brandon, Des, you guys should go home now." Dasher took charge. Standing up he began removing the cloth ceiling of the fort.

"He is probably right, we are all wasted..." Desmond crawled out, always the reasonable one, even while intoxicated. Standing up, he stumbled, falling on to Lola she started to go down with him. Lucky for them, James gripped Desi's upper arm, with one hand and scooped the other under Lola's back; keeping both friends on their feet.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Desmond shouted unnecessarily, "Thanks, man!" he turned and gave Dasher a hug, a long hug. Like a, 'I let go 10 seconds ago yet you still have your arms around me'-hug. While Desmond held on, James looked extremely uncomfortable an turned to the only other sober person in the room, who watched the whole encounter with a hand over her mouth, bottling the laughter that was raging inside her.

Eventually, Desmond pulled away from his masculine friend and turned, giving James a chance to laugh at Lola's discomfort when he gave her an identical embrace. When he finished he turned and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, with a smile he looked back and forth between the two of them, "I love both of you!", before leaving for his own apartment. Brandon followed him with nothing more than a hiccup and a screamed goodbye.

Lola gathered her brother, and with a rushed hug goodbye, she left James' apartment.

Setting her older brother up for bed on the couch, Lola got ready for bed.

The next morning, Lola woke up early. Being unable to fall back to sleep, the petite brunette stumbled into her kitchen and made her guest some homemade French toast. As it was cooking she walked out into her living room and pulled her curtains opened, letting the hot morning sun wake her slumbering sibling; when the brightness wasn't enough, she went over and started shaking his shoulder, "Clark... Clark! Get up!"

"Oh my god, Lo! Shut up! Stop yelling!" he groaned back, hiding his head under a blue pillow.

She chuckled, "regretting those drinks last night, huh?" she smiled, knowing she was right.

The siblings ate a nice breakfast, Lola stick to fruit to avoid stomach aches at rehearsal.

It was about 9 o'clock when Clark was packed and giving his little sister a hug good bye, with promises of future visits, Lola waved as the car pulled out onto the crowded streets. Running back up to her apartment Lola set out for Sunday mass and then back to the studio at the Rec. center.

Geoff did show up to practice this time, and after a few hour work, Lola was confident that she would be ready for auditions on Wednesday.

Lola was humming to herself as she walked home, her bag on her shoulder, her hea high, and the wind rustling the trees along the street.

"Hey, get in the car!" a black GMC pulled up next to her on the street, and a rough deep voice sounded from the open window. Lola whipped out her keys from the pocket of her sweatshirt, and aimed her canister of pepper spray towards the attacker.

What she faced however, was only Jack Ryder bent over the steering wheel in hysterical laughter.

"Shit, Ryder, you scared me!" she reprimanded him and walked toward the car to avoid a long distance conversation.

"Hop in, in will treat you to dinner." he caught his breath and unlocked his car doors.

"Sweet! I love free food!" swinging the gym bag in first, then buckling herself in, the pair drove off to a small restaurant a few minutes away. Spending a longer time trying to find a parking spot, the two finally were seated at a table.

It was a casual place, defiantly finer than fast food, but there was no need to dress nicer than your everyday clothes. They had everything, not quite specializing in a particular menu item. Lola ordered a veggie wrap that came with fresh fruit, as much as she wanted to, she could afford the less healthy French fries, with training beginning soon she had to edit her eating habits for the extra energy as well as losing/maintaining her weight as to improve her lifts.

"Oh my Gosh, Lola, you have got to try this!" he ladled some of his seafood soup in the spoon and held it out for her to taste.

"Nooo thank you!" she adamantly refused, she had never like seafood. She had it once when she was younger and threw up because it tasted so bad, she hasn't had it since.

"Please?" he tried the puppy-dog face, but it was to no avail.

"I hate seafood, no." she shook her head and popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"But it is amazing, I can guarantee you will love it!"

"I said no."

He let the subject drop, they munched casually on their meals, talking about their days and their plans for the week, upon discovering Jack's career, Lola set a date to visit his music store the following day after she was done with practice.

Lola waved the waiter down and requested the check, as soon as he had left, Jack reached his lanky arm across the table and plugged Lola's nose. Her mouth opened on instinct for the basic essential of breathing, and Jack place a spoonful of his dinner in her parted lips.

She swallowed and then screamed, " What the hell was that! Not cool... Never again."

"Fine, I'm sorry!" He did feel a bit bad about force feeding her, "but how was it?"

She thought for a moment, "It was okay... Not fantastic, but it was much better than the last seafood I had." she replied.

"See... I was right!" he smiled; she rolled her eyes in response.

The waiter returned with the bill a few minutes later, and as promised, jack paid. Lola gulped.

_Hmm... That was weird._

She stood up from the chair, but quickly gripped one hand on jacks arm, and another on the edge of the table. Her knees buckled slightly, but she steadied herself.

"Whoa, must have gotten up too fast!"

Jack gave her a slightly concerned look but nodded and the two exited the front doors, walking the half a block to the parked car.

Jack turned to tell her that Jade's book had an estimated release date, but stopped short.

Lola had one hand pushing against the glass of the passenger side window, holding herself steady, she was looking down and her breathing was loud an shallow.

"Lo…" Jack was worried now

She looked at him with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I can't breathe." she wheezed.

Jack shot off like a bullet, he ran back around to the passenger side. Wrapping his arms around her waist her opened the door and buckled her in the seat, running back around the hood of the car, he took off towards the hospital, not bothering to attach his own seat belt.

Pulling up to the emergency lane, Jack picked up the tiny dancer and ran her in. Explaining that he thinks she is having a severe reaction to something she ate, she was immediately placed on a stretcher and rolled back away from the waiting room.

After explaining everything he knew to the nurses and taking a clipboard that had a bunch of questions he didn't know the answers too, Jack called up Jenna, an told her what happened. Ten minutes later, Jenna-Leigh, Jade, and Brandon showed up, asking him a series of questions simultaneously. Jenna had called everyone, telling them the situation, Marlene was on her way, as well as Jason and Desmond. Dasher was at the firehouse, and when he didn't answer the phone she left a frantic message.

Amongst the 6 of them, they managed to complete about 1/3 of the sheet, just the basic stuff.

It was about an hour later that a doctor finally came out to tell them about her condition. It turns out Jack was correct in assuming that she was allergic to something at dinner, the shellfish that was in his soup to be exact. He told the gang that they were going to keep her overnight for observation, but she could go home tomorrow if all goes well.

She was sleeping when the friends entered her room, and decided that it would be illogical for any of them to stay overnight. Leaving Jade's phone number with the doctors, the friends left for the night.

Jack Ryder lay awake that night, staring unseeingly at his ceiling. He kept replaying what happened over and over again in his mind.

To tell you the truth, reader, Jack didn't really expect Lola to stick around. It's not that he didn't like her, or that she didn't like them, he just felt like they would see her for the first 3 days or so, and then she would find a different group of friends. But he realized now, as he lay awake in the dark hours of the morning, how mistaken he had been.

It has been a little over a week since he first met her, that Friday night, and he could now count her as one of his best friends. All of them could! He didn't think you could care so much about someone you have known for such a short amount of time; he doesn't care for her the way that Dasher does, of course, even Dasher hasn't realized he cares for her _that_ way yet, but he does feel the need to protect her, then just tonight he put her in more danger then before.

The guilt was eating at him. He almost killed Lola.


	9. Chapter 9: You Are a Heartless Robot

The next morning, Jack woke up at 7, taking a quick shower he left and went first to the corner grocery store, picking up from daisies for Lola; he went next to pick up Dasher from the firehouse. He had never called anyone, for all they knew he hadn't even heard about the incident.

_Beep! Beep!_

Dasher ran out, his overnight bag in one hand, his phone in the other.

"Hey, man!" He said with a smile as he jumped in the passenger seat.

"Why didn't you call us back! Did you even check your messages?" Jack questioned him.

"My phone died, I thought I had a spare charger at the House, but I couldn't find it… What are the flowers for?" He asked distracted.

"Lola is in the hospital, we need to go sign her out." Jack sobered, as he came to a stop at a red light.

"WHAT! Is she okay? What happened?" James started to panic, sticking his head out the window to look past the traffic.

"I took her out to dinner, and I made her try my soup, and she had an allergic reaction to the shellfish, and she couldn't breathe and was dizzy and I almost killed her!" Jack was getting tearful now. It sounded even worse when he said it out loud.

"MOVE!" Dasher screamed out the window at the cars ahead of them.

"She is okay though, right?" he asked yet again, needing the affirmative response to calm him down.

When they reached the hospital and received their visitors passes, Jack lead the two to Lola's room. James was the first to fling the door open, and just when Jack thought he would run to her bedside and ask her a million questions and hug her and worry about her comfort, he did nothing but stand in the doorway and laugh.

Lola sat in the bed wide awake, looking like a deer caught in headlights, frozen in place, in her left hand was a single latex glove one of her doctors must have given her, in her right a black sharpie marker. The most humorous aspect to the whole visual was the fact that there was at least 13 more blown up gloves on the bed in front of her, each had drawings of faces and feathers on them. It seems their friend had spent her morning making an army of latex turkeys.

After the much needed comic relief, the three were happy to get Lola checked out of the hospital and back home to their apartment.

Speaking only when necessary, and only offering weak smiles when his usual reaction would be a crooked grin; Lola had noticed how quiet Jack had been for the duration of the morning, she doubted James new what was up with their shaggy-haired friend, his attention had been solely on her since the boys arrival, treating her as though she were more fragile than silence. And so, she said nothing of it, waiting for a more private setting.

As they drove back home, Lola called Joffrey, explaining the situation, she promised to be in the following day. Until then she was to rest at home, under James' orders.

"Do you want to come hang out on my couch with me and watch movies all morning?" James asked her through the rearview mirror.

"Absolutely! I need to stop at home first though."

"Yea, sounds good!"

Hopping out of the GMC, the three all went to their respective apartments. Lola showered and changed into her pajamas, wanting to be nice and cozy for the movie marathon, grabbing her favorite blanket, and her teddy bear, she trudged down the hall; however, instead of continuing straight to James' place, she turned left and headed down the stairs to Jack's apartment. Knocking on the door, he was surprised to see her again so soon.

"Lola?-"

"What's wrong, Jack? Why have you been so down?" She asked, skipping the formalities, and her voice concerned.

"I am fine.." He lied.

"No you're not. Ever since last night you have… You don't blame yourself for my allergic reaction do you?" the realization hit her suddenly, "That was not your fault, Jack Ryder, don't you dare argue it!"

She had fire in her eyes and passion in her heart, Jack's expressions remained unchanged.

"I almost killed you, Lo. You might not realize this, but you almost _died_ because of me!"

"It wasn't your faul-"

"Do you know how scared I was? When I saw you were unable to breathe, when you started blacking out. And to know that I nearly lead you to death's door was the scariest moment of my life. I care about you, Lola; you have become one of my best friends. And I don't know how I could ever apologize enough for what happened." He was so earnest, speaking in slow hushed tones, blinking back tears.

Lola's large brown eyes softened, pulling the tall man into her arms she mumbled, "I care about you too, Jack. And I think you are forgetting that you _saved_ my life, not ended it. So please stop beating yourself up about it, because I would not be here right now, if it weren't for you." She pulled away and offered him a small smile which he reciprocated. She reached up on her toes, and kissed his cheek in farewell.

"I will talk to you soon." With a friendly wink she departed back up the stairs.

When she reached his door, she knocked twice and simply walked in, seeing it pointless to wait for him to answer.

"I'm here!" she called out lazily before plopping herself down on the worn leather couch, and curling up in her blanket.

James walked out of his bedroom wearing a white tank and flannel pajama bottoms; he too knew it was time for comfort.

He managed to coax Lola out of her spot on the couch by allowing her to pick the first movie while he gathered the snackage. So she grudgingly heaved herself onto the floor and crawled over to the boys' extensive collection.

Dasher returned a few minutes later bearing popcorn, carrots, candy, fruit snacks, trail mix, and Oreos. Lola however was still narrowing down her choices.

Finally, she got her top 3 pick, and let Dasher make the final decision. After a few seconds debate, the pair agreed on The Lion King.

Lola settled back in the corner of the L shaped sofa, James about 4 feet to her right. The movie began and both friends sang along to each musical number, laughing at each other's theatrics.

"Scar! Brother... Help me!" Mufasa yelled out above the roaring stampede below.

"Long live the King." scars voice low and menacing, spoken close to his brothers face in order to be heard.

Somewhere between munching on her favorite crunchy orange snack and a few witty comments, Lola had subconsciously inched her way over to Dasher. Now they sat next to each other, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind her, while her knees were drawn in to her chest but tilting the lightest bit towards his torso.

She sat staring wide-eyed at the screen; her eyes brimming with tears, Dasher hadn't noticed her distress until he heard a large sniff from his friend when Mufasa hit the ground.

"Are you crying, Lo?" hiding his slight amusement.

"No!" She answered, but the shaky voice and tears, told another story.

He gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes, "He just killed his brother, and now poor little Simba thinks it is all his fault!" she defended her emotions, "That doesn't make you the least bit sad!" She asked incredulously.

James shrugged half-heartedly.

"You are a heartless Robot, James Dasher, you are incapable of love." She said straight-faced before turning away from him.

"Hey! I am very capable of love!" Now he was on the defense, "I love my mom, and my siblings, and you and the other guys of course!"

"Mhmm… Sure you do…" feigning disbelief.

"I do…" He removed his arm from the back of the couch and wraped it around her instead, pulling her in tighter and squeezing her tightly, and exaggerated gesture to prove his point.

"Oii! Dash, I get it! You love me, you have a heart! Now let me go! "She struggled to find a way out of his bear hug, he refused!.

"No! I just love you so much, Lo, I don't think I can ever let you go! You are going to stay right here forever and ever!" He was inflicting his revenge.

She was squirming, grabbing onto the coffee table she tried in vain to pull herself out. But, after 10 more minutes of struggling, Lola gave up and the pair fell to silence for the remainder of the film, Lola still trapped in James' arms.

Forgetting, that she wasn't ever to be let go, James let her up to switch movies, going for The Sandlot this time, when she returned she squeezed herself between him and the edge of the couch, turning sideways to rest her back on the couch's arm, and letting her legs rest against his lap.

The pair watched movie, after movie, after movie, and at around 11 o'clock that night, somewhere during Bridesmaids, Lola drifted off to sleep. Her head resting on James' chest, her knees curled against her chest. James shut to movie off, and gently pried himself away from his sleeping best friend. He just watched her for a second, wondering why his heart started beating really fast, then shrugged it off. Thanking God, Jason was spending the night at his co-workers house; he lifted the tiny girl up in his arms, and walked her over to his bedroom, gingerly laying her down on his bed. He grabbed an extra pillow and set up camp on the couch, setting an alarm for 5 am, knowing Lola would be pissed if she was late for rehearsals, and finally he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
